Something Called Sin
by pick-a-doo
Summary: Summary: "I just want to be with you. Is that so wrong?" the figure in front of him shook the head, before pulling him closer/AU/


Something Called Sin

Language: English

Rating: M

Genre: Drama/Romance

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Tekken.

Summary: "I just want to be with you. Is that so wrong?" the figure in front of him shook the head, before pulling him closer/maybe OOC/

* * *

The brown mahogany door slowly opened, revealing a tall man with black spiky hair. His silent footsteps slowly brought him closer to a figure that was lying on a queen sized bed.

A ghostly smirk appeared on his handsome face, as his black coal eyes watching the figure's every move. He had no need to turn on the light. Actually, he liked the dimmed sensation.

After made sure that the door was locked, slow but sure he placed himself beside the figure. He positioned his arm to grip the waist.

He leaned closer to touch the back of the figure's neck. He blew out his hot breath, against the soft skin, and whispered. "Wake up, Jules…"

The body after him moved a bit. A soft moan of protest filled his sense of hearing. Instead of whispering again, he pulled her closer to his chest.

He could felt her leaned back against his muscular chest. He whipped her hair away from her neck, and placed his lips there, kissing it slowly.

She moaned again at the new sensation on her skin. She tried to move, but the arm that gripped her was all the way stronger than her.

"Who is… it?" she asked, half asleep. One hand, with long fingers came up, massaging her sleepy eyes.

He smirked against her flesh. He answered her question by placing his right palm on the soft thigh of hers, caressing it slowly.

His other hand was hidden beneath the white covered pillow. "Jules… wake up. I missed you," his husky voice filled her sense of hearing.

The pair of hazelnut eyes of hers snapped open in shock. The ticklish sensation around her inner thigh just made her leaning back against the muscular chest before her.

One hand came to caught something that caressing her inner thigh. For her unlucky day, it freeing itself, and came up again, trying to release the thin fabric which covering her inner thigh.

She tilted one brow. "No, Jin. Someone might hear us," she said boringly.

He smirked evilly at the warning. "Hn. Impossible, Mom and Dad were going out."

The woman sighed, before turning around her body. The big sized T-shirt she wore, pulled up, revealing her long, pretty legs. She had no shorts on.

Her hazelnut eyes bored into his coal ones. "What about the others? The maid, the cook, the―"

"Jules, shut up. Your outfit just turned me on, okay? And now, you must pay for it," the man said, smirking evilly.

"What?!"

She had no time of protest again, because in one fast motion, he covered her pinkish lips with his own. He kissed it hungrily, like there was no tomorrow.

His hand came up, pulling her closer to his figure, while she placed her hands around his muscular neck. In one swift motion, she placed one of his legs between her groins.

"You're going wet this fast huh?" he questioned, when a sudden wet sensation touching his knee.

"Ngh… shut… up. You're the one ngh… who responsible for it―oh shit!" she cried a bit loudly when his hand snuck inside her T-shirt.

The man pulled himself up, positioning it on top of her body. She hugged his leg with her legs even tighter. Her hands were buried in his hair, as he made his way down to her neck.

She massaged his scalp, while biting her bottom lip to hold back a moan full with pleasure. He kissed her throat, before sucking from it.

The woman beneath him moaned even louder, arching her body against him. The sweet pleasure, made her mind going cloudy for lust.

She waited for him to unclasp her bra, but he never did that. She knew it quickly, when suddenly his hand made his way towards her panties.

"Jin? Ngh… do you had i-it on?" she asked between her panting.

Instead of answering her, he pulled down the thin fabric that covered his destination. After that, he unbuckled his belt, and pulling down his pants.

"I do," he said smirking, positioned him at her opening, before spreading her legs. "Cry my name, Jules," he said, before thrusting hard inside her.

"Ooh… fucks!"

The rest of the night ended, with some moans and groans filled the room.

* * *

"Good morning, kids," a black haired man greeted.

A smell of roast, and fried rice filled their inhalator. Without taking more times, the two took a seat beside each other.

The black haired man gazed at the man. "I have something important to tell you, Jin," he said, before sipping from his cup of black coffee.

Jin Kazama raised one brow. "What kind of something, Dad?" he asked back.

Actually, the young woman beside him already knew where this conversation heading will. She sighed before grabbing her own cup and drink from it.

"Tonight, you will face your fiancée and we will talk about your engagement."

Julia swallowed quickly to covering her sudden cough. She grabbed the glass full of water, and drink from it. When she placed back the glass, she could felt Jin's gaze towards her.

A pang of guilt suddenly appeared in her heart. Some flashbacks from the previous night played in her mind. The young woman shook her head, ignoring it.

She took a glance towards Jin who was eating his breakfast. From his expressions, she could tell he had no interest to the subject that morning.

A soft humming of an old country song could be heard from the kitchen. Julia turned her head, only to find a woman, looking much like her, walking inside.

The older woman brought something on the tray. She walked towards her and Jin, and then kissed the top of their heads. And then, she walked towards the older man in that room.

"Good morning, honey," she greeted, before kissed the man's lips softly.

The man smiled at the woman. "What happened to you to wake up this late, Michelle?" the man asked.

"Oh, I forgot to set up my alarm. By the way, Jin," the older woman turned to her son. "Your father had told you about the news, right?"

Jin cocked his eyebrow at his mother's question. Instead of answering it, he nodded his head. The woman smiled genuinely.

"Good, so Julia dear, can you help me to arrange the outfit for your brother?" Michelle asked.

Julia tilted her head, looking at her mother. "Of course, Mom," she said. "I will be home early today."

The older woman nodded, smiling before grabbing her cup of green tea. Julia still ate silently. One hand of hers placed on her lap.

As their parents talked to each other, Julia was deep in thoughts. A soft caressed hand quickly brought her back to the reality. Jin's hand was gripped hers under the table.

Julia stole a glance at the man beside her. The pang of guilt suddenly grew bigger. She couldn't help, but quickly freeing her hand from his gentle touch.

"I'll go now. I think I'm going to be late. Bye Mom, Dad," she said, walking nearer her parents and kissed their cheeks. "Bye, Jin."

Though she walked further from that place, she could felt Jin's piercing gaze on her back.

* * *

"Hey, Jules," a blonde man greeted her.

Julia tilted her head, finding someone who greeted her. "Hey, Steve," she greeted back.

She opened the door, and entering the laboratory. She placed her bag, and grabbed a white, laboratory coat. After that, she walked to her desk, unaware that the blonde was tailing her.

"What are you doing here, Steve?" Julia asked, not moving her gaze from the book she read.

Steve raised one of his brows, before walking nearer Julia's figure. He pulled a chair from the nearer desk, and sat on it. Julia stole a glance at the blonde.

"I'm companying you. I guess you'll get creepy in a place like this?" he answered.

The young woman tilted her brow, as the corner of her lips curved slightly. "Don't make fun of me. I'm not that little girl who would cry out loud when I'm in a silent room like laboratory."

Steve grinned. "Okay, okay Madam. So, exactly what or whom you scared for?" he asked, starting to enjoying himself there with Julia.

The young woman sighed. She closed the book in front of her, and took off her glasses. She turned her body, looking at the blonde.

"Would you please not to laugh after hearing my answer?" Julia asked.

"Hm… it depends, I think," he answered.

Julia tilted her brow. "Depends on what?"

"When your answer is funny, actually I will laugh. But if it's something stupid, I'll keep quiet," Steve answered again.

Julia took a deep breath. "Whatever, but I scared to a… cockroach."

"Okay, that's stupid," Steve concluded, before messed up Julia's hair. "By the way, I bet you have a problem this morning. Want to share it with me?"

Her jaw opened a bit. She struggled with her own self, whether to tell Steve or not. However, she could tell that Steve was the only one person she could share her problem to.

Before she could answer Steve's question, her phone vibrated. One message came into her inbox.

Sender: Jin

_Jules, I have to talk to you this afternoon. Wait for me inside your room. Love you. Jin._

The young woman sighed with the new message she already read.

* * *

"So, what's up with you this morning?" Jin asked the silent woman who was sitting on her bed.

Julia tilted her head, looking at the man in front of her, who was leaning his back against the wall. His serious expression just made her felt awkward.

"Nothing happened with me this morning, Jin," she answered flatly.

The man raised his brow. He smirked, while shaking his head. This woman was really easy to be read. He studied her face for a moment, before commenting her answer.

"No. I know you lie to me, Julia."

The brown haired woman's eyes glared at him. She took a deep breath, before finally lowering her head again, staring at the navy blue carpeted floor.

"Tell me what the hell is wrong with you, Julia," Jin pushed her again.

Julia shook her head as her silent answer. Instead of doing others, she crossed her hands in front of her chest, and then looking outside through the glassy windows.

The black haired young man started to feel frustrated at her. He straightened his body, and walking slowly towards Julia.

As his foots brought him closer, Julia tried to ignore the man who now was standing right in front of her. She sighed, before closing her eyes.

"Spell it, Julia," he said again, using the real name of hers. Not the nickname he used to call her.

"I said nothing is wrong with me, Jin. Why are you so stubborn?!" she said. Her voice turned a bit louder that time.

Jin smirked, still standing. "Why are you so mad to me, then?" he asked again.

Julia groaned in frustrate. "I am not!"

The young man sighed, before bending down to her level. He kneeled on the carpeted floor, looking at her face. His hands came up, gripping her shoulder.

"Is it because my fiancée and my engagement?" he asked silently.

Julia looked straight into his black coal eyes, before shaking her head. He closed his eyes a moment, before opening it again. The grip around her shoulder tightened.

"Don't lie to me. It is there in your eyes," he said.

"I don't even give a fuck for your live, Jin. You're free to marrying that woman. I'm your sister, so I have to support you," she said. "Prepare yourself; your outfit was there, hanging in your cupboard."

Jin looked at her with questioning look. "Look, Julia this is not my own will. Dad forced me to married that woman―"

"Jin, leave."

"But―"

"Please, leave. This headache is killing me."

* * *

The luxurious mansion that evening was looked more beautiful. A black, shiny limousine was parked in front of the big mansion.

From the inside, there were a Chinese Family came out from it. Some maids and butlers bowed their heads respectfully to greet them.

The family followed the carpet which was leading them towards the front, huge mahogany door. From inside the house, the other family was waiting.

Kazuya Mishima smiled brightly, as he shook his hand with the Chinese man. A small conversation between two families happened, leaving Julia in her own boredom.

Before she could jump into the conversation, a loud voice came suddenly. "Jin?! Hey, how are you?! Long time no see, since we were engaged a month ago!"

Julia looked up to find a Chinese young woman with navy blue dress which covered her body. She had her hair pulled into two buns. Julia couldn't help, but she wanted to make that woman to be her little sister.

A soft grunt of protest escaped Jin's lips, which was fully noticed by Julia. The brown haired woman closed her eyes, when some bad feeling attacking her.

"Mom, I guess I can't be downstairs at dinner. I feel sick right now," she said, and finally running towards her room after her mother told her to be okay.

* * *

Julia was standing on her balcony. She couldn't help, but felt something bad inside her heart. One part of her, wants her big brother to be happy with his fiancée. The other part of her, wants him, fully to be hers.

She knew it fluently, that she was playing a card to win a sin. She was doing something sinfully, to have a hidden relationship. The worst is she had it with her own brother, well step brother.

Their mothers were different, but they had one same father. Kazuya Mishima married with Michelle Chang when his first wife was died because of her cancer.

Michelle had one daughter, while Kazuya had one son. Even though, Kazuya's son had his mother's last name. The two met when Julia was ten, and Jin was twelve years old.

Jin, watching his sister grew every year, made him fantasize about her. Every day, month, year, he kept his eyes, just making that feeling grew stronger.

So, at Julia's last year birthday at seventeen, Jin confessed. At first, the Native American girl was shocked, at what had she heard. But then, when Jin gave her, her very first kiss, her heart melted.

The two went too long that night, until they woke up the next morning in Jin's room, naked. Julia feared what they had done, having herself comforted by her big brother. He told her, he would never leave her.

And then, they had it on and on until now. They formed a forbidden relationship between brother and sister. Even Jin had told her everything, deep in her heart Julia scared.

She scared that Jin might leave her because of his engagement with a woman named Ling Xiaoyu. She thought about it every night, while Jin always came to her room past midnight, just to have a little chatting with her.

It seemed like Jin wanted to do it again, at the night where his fiancée was in his house.

Julia could feel a small single tear rolled down her cheeks. For real, seeing Jin with the other woman was breaking her heart slowly. She could hear the two family's conversation down there.

Of course, Jin would leave her since she was just his little sister. He must know that their relationship was forbidden, and it must end.

A pair of strong hand hugged her from behind. Julia quickly wiped her tears clean from her face. She breathed deeply, inhaling the boyish smell from the man who was hugging her tightly.

He buried his face down in her neck, while his hands placed around her waist. The black dress, which covered her body just made her, looked more beautiful than usual.

He noticed her already wet cheeks, and tilted his head a little. His hands came up, caressing her right cheek with the back of his hand gently.

"Are you crying?" he asked softly.

Julia's eyes widened a bit. She shook her head as an answer; even little did she know Jin was hard to be lied to. A soft sigh escaped his lips.

"Don't lie to me anymore. You're hurting me. What is going on?" he asked again, this time his voice becomes a warning.

"There is nothing going on, and that's none of your business," Julia replied back, trying to be cold.

The black haired man smirked. "I know you're lying. Let me straight this up. You're crying because of my engagement, right?"

"I am not. I don't care about your life," she stated.

"So why are you crying? It won't be a small stupid thing entering your eyes, right?!" Jin asked again. His voice became frustrating.

Julia tilted her brow, with all the strength she had, she pushed his body away from her. Without even looked at his face, Julia walked passing him towards her door's room.

She extended her hand to open it, but it was useless. "Don't lock me inside my own room. Give me back the keys!" Julia said angrily.

"I won't give it back, unless you tell me the reason you're crying," Jin said stubbornly.

The woman in front of him crossed her hands in front of her chest. "Mom, Dad, and your fiancée might wait for you. Go back downstairs, and give me the keys."

"No, they can wait."

Julia groaned. She walked fast, and stopped right in front of his body.

"Fine, what do you want to know?!"

"Why did you cry?" Jin asked. His gaze softened, staring at her face.

"I cried because of you―"

"Me?"

"Yes! You stole my entire first! My first kiss, first relationship, hell even you're the very first man who fucked me! Happy?! Now give me the keys!"

Jin blinked, a few times. His little sister left him speechless. He fixed his gaze towards her smaller frame. The woman, who was filling his mind every night, the only who had captured his heart.

He cursed himself for making her suffered. Jin really didn't know what to do right now. Even, looking at her eyes just made him weaker.

The man noticed a new single tear rolled down her cheeks. His gaze saddened. He let out his breath, as he lifted his hand. His thumb found her tear, and wiped it.

"Don't cry, please," he pleaded.

Julia looked up at his eyes, curiousness filling her. "What is your business for my life? To cry or not, is my own will," she said.

Jin lifted his brow. "You're hurting my heart. I told you."

"What do you mean?" the woman asked, still letting him cupped her cheeks.

The black haired man sighed. "I just want to be with you, Julia. Is that so wrong?" the figure in front him had her eyes widened.

She stared at Jin's sad eyes. She knew he didn't lie, and he never did. Julia shook her head, before pulling him closer and hugging him tight.

* * *

A breathless moan escaped her swollen lips, where he kissed her earlier. Her fingers found his black hair, and messed it up.

She could feel his lips everywhere around her body kissing, his tongue sucking at the right place, making her beg for more.

His hand reached up, cupping her cheeks as he moved his hips back and forward. Julia found his steady pace and following him, meet his every thrust.

Their body glistened in sweat, as the original smell of their activity roaming around the room. Her hips once again captured by his. As he quickened his pace, a sudden thought attacked her mind.

"Mmh… Jin you sh-should be downstairs. Aahh… they must… ngh be waiting for-h you… Mmh…" Julia warned between her panting.

Jin moved his lips down to her neck. He grunted something against her flesh, as he sucked her skin hard. His hands was just gripped her tighter.

"Forget them, Jules. They can wait," he said, a little breathless.

"Mmh… alright whatever. I'm going to―Aahh Jin!" she wanted more heavily.

The man on top of her smirked evilly, as he quickened the pace. "Right, Jules. Scream my name; let them know that I'm doing it to you!"

The night ended for the two lovers. Their forbidden romance was no longer hidden. No one could break them apart, even their parents. And there, until the next morning, Jin still had Julia in his arms.

* * *

_**The End**_

A/N: thanks for reading!

sign,

pick-a-doo


End file.
